LA Baby!
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: Tony and Ziva head out to Los Angeles for a vacation along the west coast. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the airport crashed against her face as the terminal doors slammed open. "Aha, Los Angeles." Tony inhaled the sent and deeply and exhaled. "God, I miss the beach." He said. Ziva followed closely behind him. "Then what are we waiting for?" She asks.

He smirked, and slipped on his beach shades. "And, now, we've learned to have a little fun."

We walked to the hotel, half a block from the airport, and Tony decided to drop their bags in their hotel room. He stopped in front of the door and twirled the key between two fingers. Ziva glared at him, fiercly grabbed the key our of his hand, and pushed him aside. "Hey, no need for that." He said playfully. She opened the door and rushed it, practically dancing in the cold, sunlit room.

Ziva threw open the patio door, and lifted her arms, as if to touch the warm, salty air. The warm breeze blew her hair back, and she closed her eyes.

Tony brought the bags into the room and skidded them into the closet.

"Beach view." He mumbled, joining Ziva on the patio. They looked down to see the sand, and people running in and out of the dark blue water.

"Then what are we doing standing here?" She asked, a smirk tugging on her lips.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I needed something to start it off.**

**You see that little button down there? Yeah, that. Click it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter should be a little longer then the last.**

**Enjoy :)**

Tony paced back and forth between the bathroom door and the patio. Every so often, he would unbutton one of the clear buttons on his blue Hawaiian shirt.

He opened the mini-bar and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and walked to the patio, leaning against the railing, and took a swig when he heard the bathroom door open.

He rushed inside, "What took you-" He started to say before he saw Ziva in the bikini that he adored. Tony pushed his shades off, and stood there, staring at her. Ziva smiled to herself and cocked her head to the side. She shoved her clothes in her bag. "Do you want to go, or would you rather I stand here and watch you drool over me?" She sarcastically commented.

"I'm fine with both." Tony said, not missing a beat. Ziva rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

It took Tony a couple of seconds to realize she had walked out, but it finally hit him, "Wait for me," he yelled, following her, and slamming the hotel door behind him.

Ziva quietly walked back in the room, rummaged through her suitcase, and pulled out a small paperback book, with the title written in French. She smiled, flipped to a bookmarked page, and started to read, interrupted by a smack to her forehead by the wall she walked into. She cursed under her breath in Hebrew, snapped the book shut, and carefully walked out of the room, without hitting anything else.

"Where did you run off to?" Tony asked once she was in sight. "Just had to get something out of my bag." She replied. She dragged a lawn chair out next to Tony's and opened her book.

Tony reached out and tilted the book so he could see what she was reading. And Ziva swatted his hand and pushed the book down on her lap. "Now what?" She asked impatiently.

"A book, on the beach?" He gave her a confused look.

"Yes, now go away." She said, veering her eyesight back to the book in her hand. Tony stepped behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Spanish?" He asked. Ziva reached behind her and smacked him without looking to see where he was. "Do you mind?" She harshly asked. "And it's French."

* * *

><p>McGee sat at his desk and unenthusiastically tapped keys on his keyboard. He had no idea what to do, and it was only 1600. He pulled out a sharply folded piece of paper from the bottom of his drawer. It must have been there since he first got his desk.<p>

He pulled out a pencil, and sketched a series of lines, circles, and sharp edges.

"McGee!" Abby called out. Her heavy platform boots thumped on the carpet as she walked towards McGee's desk. "Abby," He said, his upper lip pouting like it usually did.

"You doing anything tonight?" She asked. There was mischief in her voice, but she looked innocent.

"Nope."

**A/N: What do you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva sat back under the shaded sand and watched the ocean toss Tony around like a paper doll. She couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked, and how pathetic it was that water was stronger than he was.

Setting her book down, she walked over to the bar, ordering a lime martini. She leaned against the wooden counter, and neatly folded her hands over her stomach, her eyes lighting up in the glowing sun.

Tony scrambled to shore as fast as he could when the water pulled back. He funally understood why Marines ran along the shore, rather than on concrete. It was hell hard, especailly dripping wet, and freezing cold. Tripping on the sand, he dug his hands in the hot, dry sand, and braced for the water to wash over him.

Ziva sipped her sugar topped drink, and counted off the seconds it would take for DiNozzo to realize that water was most certainly _not_ going to hit him.

_16...17...18...19..._

But he stayed right where he was, looking almost dead. Ziva laughed a little, and made her way over to the sandy part of the beach.

_43...44...45...46...47..._

But Tony shook his head, and looked back. Realizing that he was perhaps ten yards away from darkened sand, he stood up, and dusted off his shorts, cool as can be.

Ziva stopped where she was, and turned back, knowing he would find her in the crowd.

* * *

><p>"So where did you have in mind?" McGee asked from the passanger seat of his top down convertable.<p>

Abby thought about it for a moment and pursed her lips together. "Somewhere fun." She said with a smirk.


End file.
